


Priorities

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: All of Lance's pent up frustration has to be released, and luckily, Keith's stepped too far out of place this time.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this request to my tumblr!](https://doubtfulbones.tumblr.com/post/168161602523/i-love-you-can-i-get-some-top-lance-angry-smut)
> 
> _Can I get some top!Lance angry smut? Like they get into an argument and Lance gets all rough and handsy._

It was something he just had to do. 

Hunk was centimetres away from being crushed between two battleships, and if it weren't for Keith's quick reflexes and sudden bout of self-sacrifice, Hunk wouldn't be stood talking amongst his fellow Paladins, laughing off all the injuries he'd obtained that day. They were all anxious; Hunk was just as valuable as anyone else and Keith knew he had to take desperate measures in order to save him. As he took off his helmet, he began to walk towards the showers to clean all the sweat and dirt from his sore body, prepared for another lecture shoved down his throat by Allura. He knew he shouldn't. Self-sacrifice wasn't necessary—except for this time, it was.

Lance was the most concerned out of everyone. His gaze shot daggers into the back of Keith's head as he wore a convincing smile to join in on the conversation. With a hearty laugh, he patted Hunk on the back and bid his fellow Paladins goodbye, before he let his anger take over, and Keith was suddenly shoved against the nearest wall and yelled at, his terrified face hidden in the protective collar fitted around his neck. The Blue Paladin was furious. Veins protruded his sweating forehead as he slammed his palm against the wall behind Keith, hissing as he did so.

"What the  _fuck_ were you thinking?!" he seethed. "You know it wasn't reasonable to sacrifice yourself! You almost fucking died!"

Keith was equally as angry. He saved Hunk the only way he could, given the opportunity, and he couldn't believe his own boyfriend was chewing him out for it. He didn't  _care_ how dangerous it was, they all committed some kind of terrifying act every single day. Lance was yelling so loud the other Paladins had walked away to prevent interference. But, shit, his caramel skin shone so beautifully underneath the castle light Keith couldn't help but grin.

"If it weren't for me, Hunk would have been crushed!" Keith shouted. "Why can't you just be fucking  _thankful_ for once?! Maybe set your priorities a little higher, huh!"

Lance fell quiet. His dark eyebrows knitted together in anger, and the smaller Paladin saw his jaw clench to prevent another argument from escaping. Keith  _knew_ he was in trouble. He felt intimidated, which was rare, especially in front of Lance. The Blue Paladin was often reluctant to yell, too.

"My priorities?!" Lance spat, storming closer to Keith with a fire melting the icy ocean rippling in his eyes. The smug grin on the Red Paladin's face irked him. "Do you want to know what my priorities are?!"

"Go ahead," Keith smirked, but his tone quickly turned vulnerable as Lance backed him up against the wall. His hand grabbed and squeezed his groin, leaving Keith speechless except for a single whimper.  _"Fuck—!"_

The Red Paladin threw his hands up in surrender, knowing his entire body was in Lance's hands. The scent of angry sweat mixed with Lance's own thick musk sent Keith's head spinning. His Galra instincts were vulnerable; Lance smelled like  _sex_ and only sex. At this point, he didn't care what Lance did. He knew he had to be punished for his actions and remembering how rough Lance could be sent petrified shivers down his spine.

"Y'know, I don't care what you do," Lance growled, palming Keith's clothed cock which hardened against his will. His body was such a traitor. The taller boy's breath was so deliciously hot against the shell of Keith's ear. "But right fucking now you're  _mine_ , and if you  _dare_ pull that shit again I won't spare you, Kogane. Understand?!"

"Y-Yes— _ahnn!"_ Keith swallowed, panting heavily as his fingers latched onto Lance's broad shoulders. His cheeks flared knowing that the other Paladins were close by. "Yes, Lance,  _fuck."_

Lance almost felt pity for him. Keith's needy hips rolled into his unforgiving hand, his whines breathless, almost causing Lance's angry defence to crumble. But he had to know that this kind of thing couldn't be forgiven quickly. And he wasn't going to make Keith forget his little punishment, either.

"You whore," Lance licked his lips. "You're already hard."

Keith nodded, gazing up at Lance with pleading, shiny eyes. "Please—"

The Blue Paladin wrapped his fingers around Keith's neck and held him against the wall, speaking lowly into his ear. Keith was beyond innocence. Although slightly terrified of Lance's unknown intentions, he was still eager to be obedient, to do whatever Lance asked for, because he definitely couldn't be left aroused and sore after all of this. Fuck, Keith hoped not. Just the thought made him whimper.

"Do you want the others to hear you whimper?" Lance growled. "Because I'm not afraid to do that, kitten, I'll fucking drag you all the way to the lounge and fuck you senseless in front of everyone."

Keith's eyes widened and he immediately writhed as Lance picked him up in a bridal carry and began to walk towards the lounge. Somehow, that scenario was playing on repeat in Keith's head, completely against his will, and it really shouldn't be making him as aroused as he was.

"No! No," he breathed. "Fuck, Lance, no."

"You sure?" Lance grinned. He then put Keith down. "Bedroom."

Keith bit his lip. He just wanted to be teased a little more. "But—"

"Now!" Lance hissed. "I want you bare by the time I get there."

With a blush as red as his armour, Keith skittered down the vast, white halls of the castle, feeling his heart hammer against his chest. Part of him was regretting it, knowing he'd be sore in the morning, but it was going to be  _so_ worth it; Lance was hot and pissed and tantalisingly rough. His mind reeled with every single little thing Lance could do to him. Make him sore. Make him scream. He was completely at his disposal and at this point, Lance could do  _anything_ to him and he'd love it.

With excited, baited breath, Keith dashed into his bedroom and began peeling away every piece of armour before letting it clutter against the floor. Then, he shimmied out of the skinsuit hugging his sweating skin, freeing his pulsing cock as he kicked the suit onto the floor. He gritted his teeth at it, grinning deviously, almost delirious at the thought of being used like a sex toy. 

If this was what it took to get the rough side of Lance, Keith wasn't afraid of doing it again.

The Red Paladin sprung onto his bed and thrust two fingers inside his tight hole in preparation. He didn't know if Lance was going to see this as self-satisfaction and prevent him from having an orgasm later, so Keith scissored himself open as quickly as he could, suppressing quiet moans each time he accidentally brushed against his prostate. He shivered, knowing it was going to get abused later.

"Oh, you're so obedient," Lance smirked, the door behind him locking shut. He discarded his armour immediately as Keith sat quietly in front of him. He couldn't be more ready. "Do you think you'll be satisfied?"

"Mhm," Keith nodded rapidly, getting onto his hands and knees, his fingers curling over the edge of the bed. 

Lance chuckled devilishly, his cock inches away from Keith's lips. "You're so cute."

Fuck, Keith almost melted at the sight. Lance's fingertips kneaded into his scalp, causing his dark eyelashes to flutter, his eyelids quivering shut, leaving a small crack to see through. He hungrily licked his lips at the pre leaking from his boyfriend's cock and opened his mouth obediently. Lance cupped his cheeks.

"Suck," he ordered. 

A low moan rumbled from the back of Keith's throat as his hot cock slid inside, filling his mouth completely until all he could taste was sweat and skin. His lilac eyes closed while his cheeks hollowed, sucking on his length as he was told, daring himself to go deeper. His gag reflex was almost nonexistent, and he knew Lance loved abusing that advantage in the past. 

Then, as the pace bored the Blue Paladin, he gripped Keith's tousled mullet and began to buck his hips, fucking his pretty, wet lips. The smaller boy moaned in response, feeling the tip of Lance's cock hit the back of his throat repetitively, until he got so rough Keith had to grip onto his honey-skinned thighs and concentrate. He started to love the feeling of being used, the feeling of being Lance's own personal toy.

"Look at me." Lance moaned, and Keith's amethyst eyes opened, gazing upwards at the Paladin, his irises oozing with lust. "Funny how I can shut you up by fucking your mouth."

Keith moaned again. He felt his own cock throb between his legs, blood searing like lava in his thighs and abdomen. His eyes remained on Lance's blissful expression and how he craned his neck back to moan, his ocean-eyes glinting in the unflattering bedroom lighting. Anybody could walk in now and see Lance balls deep in Keith's throat, watching his neck bulge with how thick he was.

And quite frankly, Keith didn't care.

Soon enough, Lance pulled away from Keith's mouth hesitantly, almost missing the secure warmth of his mouth. Strings of saliva hung from the tip of his dick to Keith's needy tongue, his hair tousled and untidy. He wiped the spit away with the back of his hand, looking up at Lance with pure expectation.

"Stand up," Lance instructed, and Keith did so. "Put your palms on the wall."

His pale hands laid flat against the cold wall as the Blue Paladin moved his hips in place. He was bent over slightly, his thick rump in the air, his breathing excited and ragged. He was going to be torn apart and love every minute of it. Lance's hands were warm, and felt even better when they struck Keith's backside,  _hard_ , coaxing a mewl out of the Paladin.

"Fuck!" Keith panted. "Oh my God—!"

Lance immediately shut him up by clasping a hand over his mouth. The smaller boy whimpered as his free hand slapped Keith's sore ass again, before his fingers harshly rubbed his aching hole and pushed inside without warning, aiming directly for his prostate. His breathing grew erratic underneath Lance's palm. His cock twitched, leaking more pre-cum as Lance continued to stroke his prostate; he was so slow, so tender, and Keith couldn't stop whimpering.

"Do you want me to tear you apart?" Lance growled. "Fuck you so hard you're breathless?"

Keith nodded rapidly, his eyes wide and desperate. Anything could be penetrating him right now and he'd be screaming like his life depended on it. Lance entered him roughly, his thick cock pressing against his hot walls; the smaller Paladin shuddered at the pulse of Lance's cock convulsing inside of him. His slender, honey fingers pressed his tongue down, feeling every ragged breath he gave. From then on, Keith was quivering.

"Suck," Lance muttered. "If you can suck my cock, you can suck my fingers."

His pace was hard, but not hard enough. From that moment Keith knew Lance wasn't there to please, he was going to make sure Keith's pleasure was kept in a painful equilibrium, a brink away from an orgasm and a missed thrust towards Keith not feeling anything at all.

"Mmh," Lance purred. "Did you prep yourself before I came over?"

Keith nodded, and a few quick, sharp bursts had him yelling in ecstasy, ceasing his tongue movement on Lance's fingers.

"I said suck," the Blue Paladin growled. "Do I need to teach you manners?"

The Red Paladin grinned lazily, his tongue locking around Lance's stubborn fingers. The taller boy took Keith's prep as an opportunity to get rough and gripped his hips to fuck him into ecstasy; Keith craved the feeling of his own screams ripping his throat, but he knew that if he made any noise, Lance would start all over again. However, Keith couldn't hold back—he  _couldn't help it—_ and screamed like the slut he was for this boy, his voice loud and demanding, and clearly, Lance wasn't impressed.

Upon sliding out, the Blue Paladin folded his arms and grinned deviously. "You need to learn how to be quiet."

Keith swallowed, wiping the spit from his lips. "Then show me."

"Fine."

The Red Paladin almost  _knew_ what Lance had in mind, and although he began this scenario slightly afraid, he was now fearless and didn't seem to care about how Lance treated him, especially now that he was being dragged outside into the halls, his bare body exposed to the rest of the castle. Getting caught was now the fun part, and Keith almost  _wished_ it could happen. With a small huff, Lance scooped Keith up and pressed him against the wall, letting him lock his thighs around his waist. He could hear muffled voices from the lounge not so far away.

"If you're going to be loud when I fuck you, the whole castle might as well hear you too," Lance grinned, sucking beautiful bruises onto Keith's skin, just below his jaw. "Maybe it might teach you how to be quiet."

"Just fuck me," Keith growled. "You're still mad at me, right?"

"Mhm."

"Then treat me like it."

Lance didn't dare to hold back. He was ruthless, slamming into Keith's prostate mercilessly as his sapphire eyes never left his passionate, lilac ones, relishing how loud Keith could get; his voice cracked and broke, his screams and yells becoming more ecstatic the harder Lance pounded him. He deserved it. He deserved  _all_ of it.

"Harder," Keith moaned, his fingernails raking deeply across Lance's sinewy back. "Fuck me harder!!"

"You're such a fucking slut, Kogane!"

Just as he was about to squeeze his eyes shut, feeling sweat bead upon his forehead, Keith noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He didn't see  _who_ , but he managed to count two figures loitering at the end of the hallway, clearly trying not to get caught watching. The Red Paladin almost beckoned them closer like the filthy slut he was, but he was too absorbed in throwing his head back and yelling his heart out to do so.

 _"Lance!"_ he cried, using one hand to push away the hair hanging over his eyes. "Fuck, you're gonna make me come!"

Lance couldn't grin any wider. His thrusts became erratic from then on as he clumsily tried to reach his own orgasm.

"Come for me," he growled. "Come untouched like the obedient cumslut you are."

The figures still remained at the end of the hallway, and Keith didn't want to catch them just yet. Let them look. He was too focused on his approaching orgasm to care. He could only make out their heads peeping out from behind the wall, so it wasn't like he could make out their identities.

Then, with a shrill scream of pleasure so  _loud_ it echoed throughout the halls of the castle, Keith came,  _hard_ , while Lance sank his teeth into the flushing skin of the smaller Paladin's neck. Keith's chest and stomach were coated, as well as his lips and chin; he hadn't felt release for a while. Lance let himself release in Keith's convulsing walls before he pulled out, set the Red Paladin on his knees, and left him with his nose and cheeks covered in cum. With heaving chests, the Paladins finally caught their breaths, and Keith wiped every single white drop using his index finger, before lapping it away, tasting both himself and Lance. 

When they walked into the bedroom again, Lance was tenderly kissing every single bleeding bite and scratch he'd inflicted on the smaller Paladin, completely contrary to his roughness at the beginning. He then kissed Keith deeply, catching the taste of each other on his tired tongue. Keith settled into his open arms, nuzzling into his sweat-covered skin.

"In all seriousness," Lance whispered. "Don't you ever do that again. I love you, you crazy bastard."

Keith hummed in content and pressed a kiss to Lance's cheek. "I love you too."

With relaxed breaths, the couple fell asleep momentarily. Keith knew he'd get chewed out for being so loud in the halls the next day, but it was so worth it.


End file.
